


Closeted

by GoldenGateRobbins



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Closet Sex, F/F, Fucking, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGateRobbins/pseuds/GoldenGateRobbins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane pulls Maura into a closet one morning for a kiss, leading to a very interesting day...smut, one-shot, I think I need a lie down ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeted

The elevator stopped at the floor to the medical examiner’s office. Maura walked out into the corridor, coffee cup in her. She glided towards her office, one heel in front of the other. As she approached her office, she was taken aback when a hand grasped her arm and pulled her from the corridor and into…a closet.

“What is going on?” she asked, spinning around. Her eyes landed on Jane’s. She tilted her head to one side, a smile fixed on her lips. “What are you doing?”

“This,” Jane said, pulling her into an embrace, her lips and fingers danced across her mouth, her cheeks, her chin.

All breath disappeared once more as Maura deepened the kiss. She moved the coffee cup from one hand to the other, then trailed her fingers down Jane’s back.

“You’re making this difficult,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” Jane replied. “I didn’t mean to, but part of me regrets not taking you up on your offer last night.”

She walked around her, until she stood against her back, her hands rested on her hips. Maura turned her face to the side, gasping for breath. “So you want to have sex in the janitors closet?”

“No,” Jane said, lifting her hands up across the sides of her body and over her breasts. She pressed her lips to Maura’s neck and nibbled her skin. “I want to tease you until you can’t think of anything else all day.”

“Oh God,” Maura whispered as she squeezed her nipples. She leaned her head back against Jane’s shoulder, her coffee cup slipped from her hand. She sighed, then ignored her. “This is too much.”

“We could take things further,” Jane said, against her neck.

Maura’s voice had barely any sound. “Please.”

She closed her eyes, thinking only of the fingers dancing across her skin. She could hear the sound of a zipper, but couldn’t feel a draft on the back of her dress. Jane gripped Maura’s wrist and pulled her fingers behind her, when fabric tickled her skin, she half expected what was to come.

“That’s it,” Jane said, pulling her hand away as her fingertips collided with wet skin.

Maura’s knees shuddered, the whole world moved uncontrollably beneath her feet. She let out a long, painful moan. “I hate you right now.”

“I don’t think you do,” Jane said, placing wet kisses across her back. She trailed her fingers down Maura’s thigh, and pulled them back up, her nails pressed against her skin. They travelled up and down, until Maura’s knees shook. She nibbled Maura’s neck. “I hope to tease you later.”

Her hands drifted away, the close proximity of her body disappeared. Maura opened her eyes and a bright line shone through the darkness. She turned around to find Jane with a smirk on her face, fluttered her eyelashes in her direction.

Maura nibbled on her bottom lip. “If you don’t do something about this soon I’m going to have to look after myself.”

“At work?” Jane opened her mouth in mock surprise, her hand rested against her lips. “Why, Doctor Isles, you are risky.”

“You did this to me,” Maura said, reaching out, but Jane stepped back.

“See you later.”

Before Maura could respond again, she’d turned tail and disappeared up the corridor. Maura watched her sway, her hips moved from side to side. She stopped at the elevator, turned her head back to her, and smirked.

It was going to be a long day.

x

The lack of bodies to cut open, samples to take, and crime scenes to investigate, made the morning slow. Maura stared at her computer, narrowing her eyes at the paperwork in front of her. Her skin still tingled from Jane’s mouth, her fingers still tasted like the wettest part of Jane’s body as she sucking the final remnants of Jane’s body from her fingertips. Kent was out of the office all day on a training course, the lab technicians were busy.

Maura walked around her office, hoping to find something to distract her. She picked up her tablet and flicked through a medical journal, but she’d already read the articles twice. Her stomach ached, a cramping sensation that she couldn’t assign to any medical cause. She sat back down at her desk and dialled Jane’s number.

“You knew this would happen,” she said.

Jane stayed silent for a moment, her tone finally light and airy. “What’s happening?”

“I can’t stop thinking about it.” She could hear Jane’s breathing deepen. “Aren’t you going to say something?”

“I apologise, Doctor Isles.”

“Please don’t,” Maura said. “You know that makes it worse.”

“I do.” Jane sighed. “What are you thinking?”

“That I need you to come down here and take me back into the closet.”

“I’m sorry, Doctor Isles, that’s not possible right now.”

“I need you to do something,” Maura said, chewing on her bottom lip to distract herself. “This is your fault.”

“Maybe tonight.”

She groaned. “Tonight isn’t soon enough. If you don’t come down here right now, I’m going to have to take care of it myself.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you.”

“Why not?”

Jane’s silence only made it worse. Maura listened to her breathing, to the gentle sound of her moans across the phone line. “You’ll ruin it.”

“What if a case comes in?” Maura asked, she walked across the room and closed the blind. She didn’t want to go against Jane’s request, but she couldn’t help herself. Her underwear was already soaked through from the earlier situation, and talking to Jane only made it worse. “I can’t deal with dead bodies when I need to change my panties.”

“I would really like to taste that,” Jane said, sending Maura’s mind into a spin.

“Don’t.”

“Perhaps you could bring it over later and let me have one of the juiciest samples.”

Maura closed the final blind and sat back down at her chair. She ran her hand down to her knee and back up her thigh. She closed her eyes and listened to Jane’s continued tease as her fingertips trailed across her skin.

“I can’t wait.”

“Doctor Isles, you need to stop what you’re doing.” Jane paused. “There will be plenty of time to eat later, I don’t want you to eat anything right now.”

Ignoring her, she slipped a finger under her panties, dipping it into the moisture surrounded her sensitive skin. “It’s too late.”

“I beg you to stop,” Jane said, her voice smaller, weaker than before. The confidence in her voice had vanished.

“Why?” Maura asked, her lips curved at the edges. She removed her finger and lifted it to her mouth, covering her lips with her own juices. “I taste so good, so moist.”

Jane squeaked, then went silent. “I’ll be down in a minute.”

She hung up the phone and placed it on her desk. She stood up and straightened out her dress. She stared at the door, waiting impatiently. The longer she waited, the harder it became. She turned her cell phone off and removed her office phone from the hook. She glanced around the room, trying to decide what else she could do. She rushed to the door to the examination room and twisted the lock.

“Hurry up,” she whispered, pressing her thighs together to stem the pressure building between her legs. She sat down, then stood up. She lifted up the edges of her dress around her waist and tugged at her underwear, pulling it down and placing it on the desk.

A knock at the door. She froze, the bottom of her dress still gathered around her middle. She started to push it down then thought better of it. She sat down at her desk and stuffed her panties into her drawer.

“Come on in.”

The door opened and Jane popped her head around the door, her eyes wide, her face flushed. Maura focused her attention on her computer. If Jane was going to be a tease, then so could she.

“Shall I lock the door?” Jane asked, pushing it closed.

“There’s no need,” Maura said, typing nonsense into her computer. “I’m a little busy. What can I do for you, Detective?”

Jane narrowed her eyes. Maura glanced across at her brief, and she could see Jane’s resolve quickly vanish. “I’m locking the door.”

“Very well, Detective.”

“You gonna come over here then?” Jane asked, once the door was securely locked.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Maura reached into her drawer and lifted out her panties, before tossing them across the room. Jane’s eyebrows lifted, her eyes bugged, and she scooped them up before they landed on the tiles.

“My, Doctor Isles, you weren’t lying when you said you were soaked.”

“Come closer,” Maura said, signalling her to come across the room. Jane stared up at her, her eyes fixed on Maura’s as she crossed the room.

She held her panties up to her nose. “Have you been doing something you shouldn’t?”

“No,” Maura said. “That was all you.”

“Really?” Jane stepped closer. Standing beside the chair, she glanced down, her eyes opened wider as she caught sight of Maura’s dress hitched up around her waist, her body fully exposed. “I see.”

She patted her lap, and held out a hand. Jane straddled her, one leg on either side of her body, she moved forward, her mouth ready, but Maura pushed her back.

“You might want to remove those before they get wet,” Maura said, pointing down to her slacks, inches from her wet mound. “I can help, if you’d like.”

Jane shook her head and stood up, unzipping her pants and pushing them down to the ground. She struggled to pull her boots off, before abandoning her pants in a pool on the floor. She returned to Maura’s lap, one leg on either side. She moved forward, her underwear pressed against Maura’s groin.

“If this is what I do to you,” Jane whispered, capturing her lips. “I dread to think what you’d be like if I teased you for longer.”

Maura rested a hand against her hips, and pulled her closer, grinding herself against Jane as she followed her motion. She could feel the tingling sensation travel through her lower body, fighting the desire to topple over the edge. Maura nibbled at Jane’s bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth, sending her tongue on a mission she didn’t think would ever end. Jane lifted her hands up to Maura’s cheeks, deepening the kiss, pressing her chest against Maura’s until she desperately needed to feel naked skin.

“Too many clothes,” Jane said, wrapping her hands around her back and tugging at the zip, pulling it down. Maura slipped her arms out, leaving the dress around her waist. Jane pushed her bra up and away from her breasts before taking one nipple into her mouth.

She moaned, grinding her body faster as Jane’s hand massaged one breast, her tongue teased her other nipple. She fumbled against the buttons on Jane’s shirt, tugging at the fabric until she could slip it from her arms. Maura tossed it onto the desk behind Jane and trailed her lips across her clavicle and down over her arms.

Jane untangled herself from Maura’s body, sitting back onto the desk. She pushed down her underwear and disposed of her bra. Maura stood up, kicking the chair back behind her as her dress fell to the floor. She moved forward, resting her body comfortably between Jane’s legs. She slipped a hand between Jane’s thighs, her tongue trailed across her skin, biting and tugging at her breasts as her fingers covered in moisture.

“Fuck,” Jane gasped, tipping her head back, her hands wrapped around Maura’s waist, cupping her butt cheeks, tugging her closer with every thrust of Maura’s hand.

She moved faster, more expertly, until Jane groaned loudly, the sound becoming more guttural. Maura pulled away, removing her fingers from Jane’s hole. She stared up into her eyes, could see the desperation lingering there, her hands outstretched, begging her to do more. She knelt down on the floor, parted her thighs and sent her tongue in to carry on her fingers work. She sucked harder, dipping her tongue inside Jane’s body, her fingers lifted up to her breasts, massaging her skin.

Jane’s thighs tensed up, she bit down against her lip, but a loud moan still escaped. Her thighs held Maura’s head in place, making it impossible to do anything but flick her tongue across Jane’s clit, sucking hard against the sensitivity until Jane let out a breath and her thighs relaxed.

Maura stood up, slipping her hands around Jane’s waist, passing her juices from her mouth to Jane’s as she leaned in close. She slipped her tongue between Jane’s lips. Exhausted, Jane rested her hands against Maura’s desk, her skin tingled with the after effects of her orgasm, and the gentle chill creating goose pimples across her arms. She slipped off the desk, pushing Maura back into the chair, resting her knee in the small space between her thighs, forcing it against Maura’s most sensitive spot.

“Wait,” Maura said, pushing her back. Jane stood upright, her breasts poked outward, the small patch of hair between her legs glistened from the amount of moisture still coating her skin.

She stood up and tangled herself up in Jane’s arms, pushing her back toward the couch. She lay on her back, her eyes rolled back into her head as Jane slid her fingers deep inside her, one, two, three, thrusting them deeper and deeper with every motion. When she felt herself approach the top, Jane pulled her fingers out and turned herself around, teasing her with her tongue. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane’s legs and reached up to her own sensitivity.

“It’s not my turn,” Jane said.

“It’s like cake. You can’t put it in front of me and not expect me to eat,” Maura said.

Jane wiggled her tongue against her clip and Maura felt herself lose control. Jane pulled back. “You don’t eat cake.”

“I eat this one,” she whispered, her voice a mess. The longer Jane licked and sucked her clit, the more shockwaves travelled through her body. Eventually, Jane turned back around, thrusting her hips against Maura’s until their bodies met.

She cupped her buttocks, forcing her closer as she ground her body as hard against Jane’s as she could. Jane pulled back. “Just move your leg.”

Letting Jane move her leg up, Maura felt her get closer, hitting the spot. She moved faster, her finger slipped between their bodies, pushed harder against her as Jane pushed them closer together. She opened her mouth, desperate to scream, but forced the sound back into her throat as she was overcome with an intensity. She let out a guttural moan and collapsed back against the couch.

“God you’re amazing,” Jane muttered, sliding up her body and pulling one of Maura’s breasts into her mouth. She sucked and nibbled while Maura ran a hand across her sensitivity.

“That was worth it,” Maura said. “But don’t ever make me need to do this at work again.”

“Why not?” Jane asked, capturing her lips.

Jane’s cell phone started ringing. In the need to sit up quickly, she tumbled off the couch and landed on her bare bottom on the cold, hard floor. She grabbed her phone and answered. “Rizzoli?”

Maura stood up and walked back across the room to retrieve her dress. Before she could put it back on, she turned at the sound of Jane saying her name.

“Doctor Isles?” Jane glanced at her. “I think she’s in a meeting, but I’ll make sure she knows. Thanks.”

“Is it a case?”

“Yeah,” Jane said, reaching for her pants. She leaned forward and captured Maura’s lips again. “We can continue this in the car.”

“Don’t you mean tonight?”

“No,” Jane said, running her hand across Maura’s thigh and up between her legs. “I mean, in the car. Leave your panties here.”


End file.
